


So maybe I'm not exactly cut out for this

by ComicalCoffee



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Pride, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicalCoffee/pseuds/ComicalCoffee
Summary: Yongsun thinks she's not good at keeping secret relationships and thinks she's getting gayer and gayer by the second.





	So maybe I'm not exactly cut out for this

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's pride month and Imma wave my rainbow flag.

No one ever told Yongsun that she would question her sexuality on her senior year of high school.

Then again, nobody really expected her to engage in a romantic relationship with a girl.

 

Her relationship with Moonbyul was something completely unexpected. Moonbyul was that charming nerd who's in the track team and Yongsun (as she likes to think of herself) was just a normal high school girl who happens to have an affinity for singing.

Not to mention, she just recently joined the choir, so for the heck of it, Yongsun constantly wonders just how she managed to squeeze in a certain hamster in her already packed schedule.

 

Their progress was sudden.

 

Yongsun is still out of it when she feels familiar arms encircling her waist when the two of them are alone, or when Moonbyul whispers something cheesy when nobody's looking. It still takes a few seconds for Yongsun to process everything, and by the time she does, the younger girl is already fleeting. Walking away from her with a cheeky grin.

 

So, technically, they aren't official-official yet. Yes, they've confessed their feelings under an umbrella during a dramatic pouring of rain on a Wednesday a few weeks ago. But Yongsun hasn’t completely come in terms with her gay revelation yet.

 

For her, it was strange and unfamiliar.

 

Unlike Moonbyul, who is out and proud. Yongsun is scared of coming out to her parents.

So, they decided to keep it hidden until Yongsun was ready.

Yongsun could only hope they wouldn't be so shocked if she did come out, after all she isn't the straightest even when she was a kid.

Yongsun cringed when a vague memory of her as a child asking her parents if she could marry a girl – who young Yongsun found extremely pretty even with two missing teeth – she played with at a playground, or when she found another girl pretty at her aunt's wedding.

She released a deep sigh as she gathered her things, heading out to the library to see with her friends. She quickly sent a text to Moonbyul if ever the girl comes looking for her.

 

There were only three people in the library that afternoon. Two young women burrowed in books and the librarian. She walked towards Wheein and Hyejin sitting at a table on the farthest corner, huddled together over a large calculus book.

They saw her approaching and waved her over.

 

“Will you help me for my Math test, unnie?” Wheein asked immediately, ruffling her brown hair as she glares at the books in front of her in annoyance.

 

Hyejin, like her friend huffed and banged her head on the table. Long dark hair spread all over their books and notes.

 

“If we don't get at least a B in the test we will fail.” Hyejin groaned in despair. Wheein now lifelessly stared into space.

 

Yongsun smiled a little and patted her younger friend's head in comfort. “I'm not really that good in Math but...” I know someone who is. Yongsun thought back to a certain blond nerd and smiled unconsciously. Hyejin, sensing the words left hanging in the air, raised her head and saw her elder smiling fondly at nothing in particular.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Hyejin asked, leaning over her Yongsun.

Redness dusted the eldest cheeks. “Nothing.”

Not buying the lame excuse, Hyejin narrowed her eyes and pointed a well-manicured finger. “Is it the girl you were telling us about?”

 

Okay, so Yongsun might've blubbered about a certain blonde hamster but she never explicitly told them her name. And besides, the two always knew of her gay tendencies, accepted it as a natural part of her. She loved them for that.

 

“Don’t tell me you already made a move on her? Oh, you thirsty mochi. Tell me everything!”

The librarian asked them to keep quiet but that didn’t stop the younger girl.

Her blush didn't stop as Hyejin started pestering her with questions about the girl. Yongsun just thanked whatever, that Wheein was still staring into space, uncaring of Hyejin’s assault.

 

“Hey,” A voice suddenly said. Yogsun knew that voice and, if possible, blushed more deeply. Moonbyul settled besides her, sending her a quick smile before turning to Hyejin. “What's up?”

At Moonbyul's presence, Hyejin leaned back a little, sending a glare to Yongsun. Hyejin easily acknowledge the hamster and did a small fist bump.

Although the blonde usually spends her afternoons with practice or her own group of friends, but lately the girl has started hanging out with the three. Yongsun briefly wonders how the two younger girls would react if they knew. Besides, Yongsun thinks Moonbyul has already won the hearts of the younger girls when she gifted them chicken.

“Struggling with life, as usual, and trying to discover who Yongsun's crush is.”

Yongsun didn't dare look at Moonbyul as Hyejin said the word crush.

“Oh, really?” Yongsun could already see the teasing grin that was drawn over the blonde's lips. She quickly snatched Hyejin water bottle and started gulping it down.

“Yes, she said the girl was blonde but there’s like, a hundred blonde girls in this campus. I think unnie mentioned something about her being-” Hyejjin wasn't able to finish when Yongsun quickly covered her mouth. By now, Moonbyul's smile is a full-blown grin, her nose muscles appearing.

“What the hell?” Hyejin slapped her hand away.

“What? Am I missing something?" Hyejin looked between a blushing Yongsun and a smiling Moonbyul.

 

“They're dating. It's kind of obvious if you think about it.” Wheein suddenly says, finally snapping out of her trance.

 

There was a moment of silence before Hyejin finally reacts.

 

“WHAT!?” Hyejin screams at her best friend who just shrugged her shoulder. The librarian glared at them and Hyejin started whispering hysterically. "You knew?! And you didn't tell me?"

 

While the two bestfriends are busy bantering, Yongsun and Moonbyul just sat there, red as tomatoes, shocked.

 

Were they too obvious? Yongsun thought heart beating rapidly.

 

Under the table, she feels a soft hand squeeze her tight fist. She looked at Moonbyul and saw her smile encouragingly.

Yongsun felt her heart melt. She nodded in response and gripped the girl's hand under the table.

“We were going to tell you...” She started which caused the two younger girls to stop arguing and listen. Wheein softly urged her to continue and Yongsun slowly retold her (slightly embarrassing) beautiful weeks of romance. Moonbyul held her hand through it. By the time Yongsun finished, Hyejin looked calmer.

 

“You should've told me.” Hyejin said, no trace of harshness on her voice.

Yongsun held her head down. “I know...”

Moonbyul was about to utter a small defense for her when Hyejin quipped. “We always knew you were quite gay, we wouldn't be surprise if you told us sooner.”

Wheein snorted. “Yeah, right.” But the girl smiled, showing her dimple. “We support you two nonetheless.”

At that Moonbyul beamed at the two. Already thinking of buying the girls some chicken to show her gratitude. “Thank you.”

Wheein then started grinning mischievously. “Now, if you're asking for our blessings in marriage then that might be too soon, even for us.”

Hyejin then clapped her hands as if she realized something. “Oh! No wonder Moonbyul-unnie’s been bribing us with chicken!” Wheein gasps and widen her eyes.

“Unnie! You, sly dog!”

 

The two girls laughed as the blonde flushed once again in embarrassment.

Yongsun thinks, even as the librarian kicked them out of the library and banned them for two weeks, that this isn't too bad. Her heart feels so much lighter now. Maybe the whole ordeal didn't exactly went as planned but at least her friends wholeheartedly accepted and supported their gay asses.

 

 

 

 

A week has passed after Yongsun’s semi-official coming out to her friends – Wheein and Hyejin – and announcing her gay romance with Moonbyul. A week has passed and Yongsun is coming into terms with her sexuality. With her girlfriend (she blushes when she thinks of this word) and friends’ help, of course.

After an extremely serious discussion with her friends, recounting her past relationship (which is only one, Yongsun thinks it was back when she was in 9th grade with a boy named Eric.) and the times she has felt any attraction towards the same sex.

It was embarrassing telling her friends these stories, especially with her girl friend quietly sitting beside her and listening attentively, but it was… therapeutic. 

She really thought about herself long and hard.

The process was quite confusing but as she slowly came to her conclusion, and Yongsun felt like she understood herself more.

 

It was enlightening.

 

Like slowly uncovering a part of yourself you’ve desperately tried to suppress for a very long time. Wiping the dust away and revealing something beautiful and golden.

 

They didn’t rush her for an answer, gave her space and waited patiently.

 

So, when Yongsun came out of her self-exploration, they threw a slumber party at Moonbyul’s house, specifically her room with rainbow all over the place and a large banner saying “HAPPY AND GAY.”

 

 

That very eventful week was then followed by a busy Monday. Yongsun was convinced all the teachers are conspiring into slowly torturing seniors with paper works. Just this weekend Yongsun had to write 10 review papers for one subject, not to mention the number of presentations their already tasked to do within the week.

 

When afternoon came that day, Yongsun was with her best friend Irene for choir practice. Practice ended and they were wrapping up when she received spontaneous text messages from Moonbyul asking her to come outside.

“You ready to go Yong?” Irene asked as she shouldered her bag.

“Yeah, just a minute.” Yongsun quickly turned to go outside.

 

At the front of the auditorium was an excited Moonbyul. The girl beamed at her arrival and quickly snatched her to the side of the building.

“Did you run all the way here?” Yongsun grinned, amused at the girl’s very apparent excitement.

“Yes!” The girl answered like an eager child which made Yongsun giggle at her cuteness. Moonbyul then proceeded to tell her how she got chosen as the first runner for a competition, Yongsun smiled fondly even though she lost Moonbyul when the girl started explaining about other track and field events that would happen.

She was so busy staring at Moonbyul talking animatedly and trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach that she didn’t notice the girl stopped talking. Yongsun blinked and saw Moonbyul smiling at her, she returned the smile and for a few moments they just stared at each other.

Slowly, Moonbyul leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

The fluttering inside her was undeniable. Moonbyul pulled back with red cheeks and Yongsun smiled at her broadly.

 

A sudden surprised gasp startled the couple and they quickly pulled away. Irene was standing there holding Yongsun’s bag with a shocked expression.

 

“Irene…” Yongsun cleared her throat and slowly walked to her friend.

Yongsun’s heart started beating erratically.

She slowly took her bag when she reached her friend and when Irene didn’t flinch back or scream, Yongsun felt somewhat relieved.

“Are you going to explain?” Irene snapped. She was glaring at Yongsun but the way she kept her lips in a thin line, Yongsun understood that her friend is also nervous.

Yongsun then felt a small tug behind her, Moonbyul stepping behind to let her know that she’s here.

She glanced at Moonbyul and saw her conveying how sorry she was with her eyes. Yongsun shook her head.

“You can go ahead, Byul.”

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows, asking if she was sure.

Yongsun nodded and the girl reluctantly left.

 

When Yongsun once again faced Irene. The girl was no longer glaring but stared at Moonbyul’s retreating figure with a pensive expression.

“When were you going to tell me?” Irene asked, now looking at her best friend.

“I was going to tell you this week.” Yongsun admitted.

“Does your parents know?”

Yongsun took a deep breath, steeling herself. “No. But I’m getting there.”

Irene visibly softened seeing this.

“Anyone else knows about this?”

“Only Wheein and Hwasa.”

At this Irene rolled her eyes and nursed a hurt expression. “Of course, they’ll know before I do.”

Yongsun fidgeted. “They kind of caught us.”

Irene raised her eyebrows.

“No. Not like that, pervert.” Yongsun slapped her friends arm, blushing.

Irene snorted but smiled nonetheless. But the smile quickly fell.

“You know people would judge, they would whisper behind your back. Are you sure about this?” Irene asked, concerned.

“Yes.” Yongsun answered resolutely. And yes, they could get hurt, but Yongsun has faith in this relationship and Yongsun has faith in herself.

She’s not about to go back to the closet just because people will talk behind her back. Acceptance from everyone is not something she expects to happen overnight.

There are people who understand and loves her for who she is. and for now, that is enough.

Irene sighed and hugged her friend tightly. “You know I’ll support you no matter what right?”

Yongsun chuckled, her eyes watering. “You’re the best.”

“Of course.” Irene released her from the hug with a huge smile. “Now, go get your girl.”

 

 

 

 

For the next couple of months their relationship blossomed beautifully. Albeit their relationship is still a secret, sneaking around just to make out somewhere was honestly thrilling.

After their first kiss on their third date, Yongsun was now totally convinced that she’s gay. Moonbyul just romanced her so good, she feels herself getting gayer and gayer by the second.

It didn’t help that Wheein and Hwasa now referred to her as Thirsty Baby Gay, with Irene teasing her that Moonbyul has now infected her with her Gay agenda.

 

Today the two are in Byul’s room. Notes and books scattered around the bed as Yongsun tried to study. She laid on her stomach, powering through a calculus problem while Moonbyul was just chilling on her phone, back rested on the headboard.

 

After a long hour of trying and failing at math, Yongsun groaned and rolled over in surrender.

 

“I hate this.” She whined.

Yongsun looked over at Moonbyul, who was still busy with her phone and pouted. She crawled over and laid on the girl’s lap, smiling brightly when Moonbyul put down her phone and caressed her face.

 

“Done?”

“Nope.”

Moonbyul then started massaging her scalp, looking at her with such softness. “You want me to help? I finished my work a while ago.”

Yongsun hummed and closed her eyes. “Maybe later, I’m bored.”

She then felt a small kiss on her nose.

“What do you want to do?”

“Better things. AKA not math.” Yongsun giggled as Moonbyul softly tickled her side.

 

She stopped giggling when soft lips met her own. Yongsun opened her eyes to a Moonbyul smiling suggestively down at her.

“What do you have in mind, Miss Kim?”

Yongsun rolled her eyes but captured Moonbyul’s awaiting lips. Sneaking a hand on Byul’s neck and pulling her closer.

In no time, Yongsun was straddling the blonde. Relishing the way soft lips felt against her own. She shivered when she felt Moonbyul’s hands snuck under her shirt, leaving warm trails as her fingertips grazed her stomach.

Feeling adventurous herself, Yongsun tugged at Moonbyul’s shirt. Cursing that Moonbyul wore a button-down shirt instead. But she knew Moonbyul wore it for her, she had once told the girl she liked seeing her in them.

Popping a few buttons away, the two were rudely interrupted when Mrs. Moon called out.

“Byul! Are you home?”

 

Yongsun might’ve jumped five feet away from Moonbyul, red from their previous activity. She tried to compose herself and scrambling back to her previous position, laying on her stomach pretending the diligent student that she is, just before Mrs. Moon opens the door.

“Oh, Yongsun I didn’t know you were visiting.”

 

Moonbyul quickly faced her mother and cleared her throat. “Yeah, uh- We’re studying.”

Yongsun almost snorted at that but Mrs. Moon looked at her and smiled.

“That’s great. Yongsun, would like to stay over for dinner?”

“Oh, yes. Of course, Mrs. Moon. Thank you.” Yongsun stammered. She prayed silently that Mrs. Moon wouldn’t be suspicious.

 

“No problem, sweetie. I’ll be down then, I’ll just call you girls when dinner is ready.” With that, Mrs. Moon turned back and headed down, but a few steps back she turned around, a knowing smile etched on her face.

“Byul, from now on the door stays open when Yongsun stays over, alright?”

 

Moonbyul squeaked a ‘Yes!’ before turning around, blushing.

 

“How did she-?” The blonde started when Yongsun started to laugh hysterically.

 

“What?” Moonbyul asked, a little annoyed.

Yongsun wiped the tears that formed on her eyes and walked towards her girlfriend. “No wonder she realized. Good work on these buttons, babe.”

Moonbyul realized what she meant with another flush of embarrassment. Yongsun laughed at this and started fixing the buttons of Byul’s shirt.

“This is your fault…” The girl huffed but a smile tugged at the end of her lips. Yongsun laughed some more and wiped some of her lipstick stains on Moonbyul’s lips.

 

 

After coming out to Byul’s parents and receiving the Moon’s very long version of The Talk. Mr. and Mrs. Moon has officially accepted Yongsun as part of the family and showered her with sweet and encouraging words.

 

Later that night, Yongsun came home with a happy heart and a mission of coming out to her own parents in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Everyone! 


End file.
